breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath 3: Episode 3
Breath 3: Episode 3 --- We ran as far as we could from that alleyway, with Derpy leading us to her home. Luckily, there were no Red Heat members guarding it. The front door fell as usual, but I put it back in it's place as Derpy sat on the armchair, with her daughter crying in fear... "We need to-" "SHUT UP!" Her anger scared me... "What's wron-" "I SAID SHUT UP! YOU DOOMED ME!" She hugged her daughter as tears started to come out of her eyes as well... Guilt was rising in me again... Stuff like that was the reason I was so anti-social. Whenever I try to help a pony, I make things worse. And when I don't help a pony, they complain about it... But, I wasn't up to apologizing this time... "You have the right to tell me what DID I DO WRONG!" "YOU PUT THE WHOLE RED HEAT ON ME, YOU IDIOT!" "Then tell me how can I fix it! I'm tired of causing so many mistakes and not having time to fix them! I'M TIRED OF MAKING BAD CHOICES, I'M TIRED OF WORSENING LIVES, I'M TIRED OF BEING A JINX!" I felt tears flow out as my mouth filled with saliva, "I'M TIRED OF HELPING! TELL ME, TELL ME WHAT CAN I DO TO FIX THIS?!" I had her looking at me with a shocked expression, "WHY DO YOU PONIES ALWAYS MAKE ME FELL BAD?! WHY DO YOU NEVER LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE OF THINGS?! I KILLED YOUR SHITTY BOYFRIEND, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HELP YOU, JUST SAY IT! I'LL WALK OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME AGAIN! I JUST WANTED TO FUCKING HELP YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH!" I think I never yelled so much in my entire life...My vocal cords were sore from so much shouting, and I got lightheaded... I collapsed on the ground... "Just...Let me do something right for once...Just let me help atleast one single pony in need..." Silence took care of the house for good twenty seconds... "M-Mister...I-I didn't mean to...I..." I heard her get up and hoofsteps get closer slowly, "I..." I lifted myself with my front hooves, only to gravity pull me back to the cold wooden floor... After a minute or something, I felt a hoof caress me on my back... I remembered Redflower when I came to Christingham... "F-Forgive me..." I glimpsed at the caresser, and she was looking away, like if I was some kind of rabid dog that would bite her any time soon... I took a deep breath and got up, making her take her hoof away and step back... "Don't-" She ran away, grabbing her filly with her and hiding in the kitchen... I wasn't surprised...I walked to the armchair and sat on it... "I'm sorry, alright?" I shouted to the darkness, "I...I didn't want to scare you, or anything..." I leaned on my front leg, questioning myself... "This town...What the hell is wrong with it?" I sighed, "In fact..." I wondered about blaming myself... "Nah...I need to stop being so harsh on myself...I can't take the fault for everything, like how I used to...Skyblack, you changed and you must act like you changed... " I gazed at the flaming barrel... "L-Look..." Derpy's voice comes from the darkness, "I'm...I'm sorry for yelling at you, okay?" I had no answers to give, "I didn't mean to, you know...Insult you..." "Then why did you insult me anyways?" "I lost my mind...We all lose our minds atleast once...YOU lost your mind!" "I did...And my throat's still sore..." "Well..." She shrugged, "I forgive you for yelling at me, because I deserved that, but...what about you?" "Forgiving is not going to change the past, but...sure, whatever..." Remember when I said the stone wall around my heart broke? Let's say it got rebuilt... --- Some time passed, I kept looking outside through the cracked window in the kitchen, observing the fog get weaker slowly... We had eaten the chocolate Dinky had brought with herself, so, our hunger was gone...Smart filly, I'll be honest... "I'm kinda unsettled..." Derpy said... "Why?" "The Red Heat should've been here, since you killed my boyfriend..." "Maybe they're waiting for the fog to go down..." "Also...Thank you for killing him..." "You were complaining about killing him just an hour ago..." "I was scared, but I'm a little calm now...Still worried, though..." "I'll get you to Christingham, don't worry..." "Thanks..." She smiled... I rolled my eyes... "Well, I'm also sorry for telling you to shut up and stuff!" "Don't mind it..." When I looked back outside, the fog was gone... "The fog's gone..." "I'm...not sure if we should go, what if there's a mercenary at the door just waiting to shoot us in the head?" "Clever thought...Is there a backdoor in this house?" "Nope, just a living room and this kitchen..." "Where do you and your daughter sleep, then?" "On the ground, next to the barrel...We light it all night and also during cold weather..." "I see..." "Well, we can jump out of this window, but, I'm not sure if-" BANG! We heard the front door bust open, and Dinky coming out of the corner shortly after... "MOM! MOM! THEY'RE HERE!" Derpy picked her up... "Through the window!" I exclamated... Derpy was the first one to climb through, as I pulled my pistol and aimed at the corner... "SKY, QUICK!" Derpy yelled outside... I climbed onto the sink, but, unlucky as I am, it broke and I slipped, hitting my ribs on it, and to make things worse, a mercenary popped out of the corner as I fell... I fired as soon as I saw him, even though agonizing on the ground. I hit him in the chest and he fell backwards, shooting his machine gun up as he screamed in pain... Shortly after his fall, bullets started to come through the walls... I fired back as I got up and retreated torwards the window, tripping onto the fallen counter with the sink, and hitting my head on the wall. I hit it hard enough to get myself disoriented... I got up quickly, balancing myself, and I see two mooks come through the same corner... That was when I saw time around me slowing down... The adrenaline on my veins mixed with fear, the feeling that I finally was going to die made me see the whole world around me slow down like if time was being frozen by the cold weather that day... I aimed at the two mercenaries, shooting and betting on luck... I could see the bullets from my weapon slowly reaching for them, as I saw their bullets missing my face from inches... But, luck wasn't going to be so kind to me. One of the bullets hit the right part of my abdomen... That was the first time I got hit by a bullet, and I can assure you...It doesn't feel any good... I agonized, and by instinct, my body threw itself out of the window. I heard Derpy's daughter yelp... --- (Derpy's perspective) Skyblack was bleeding and agonizing in front of me as I heard yelling inside the house... "Der...py..." He said, pointing a hoof to me... "Dinky, hop on..." I curved myself as she jumped on and held on tightly onto my back... After that, I ran to Skyblack, and wrapped my front legs under his shoulders, and grabbed onto them... I flapped my wings and we flew out of there, with me having difficulties in holding Skyblack and balancing myself... "Sky, hug me!" No jokes, please. Skyblack wrapped his front legs around my neck and held on me tightly for life... I could feel Skyblack's blood running down my abdomen, as the wind blew it to lower areas... That was giving me unpleasant memories...I kept trying to forget them... "A-Am I in heaven...?" Sky said under me... "This is no time for jokes..." "Ouch..." "I need to get you somewhere safe..." I saw Ponyville's Hospital, but, I was aiming for the roof... We landed there... I let Sky on the ground, and Dinky took some time to get off after the flight... "W-Where are we?" Sky asked... "On Ponyville's Hospital roof!" "Weren't we...supposed...to...be inside the bloody thing?" "What for? The medics are going to call Celestia and the Royal Guard on you if I let you in..." "Good point..." "Does being shot makes you dumber?" I asked myself... "What." "Oh, nothing, nothing! I'll get some bandages and something to yank the bullet out!" "Try a scalpel..." "O-Okay!" "And get painkillers as well..." "Sure!" I flew off the roof and went inside the hospital... --- (Skyblack's perspective) I kept my hooves on my wound, sitting on the concrete. I could see Dinky frozen and staring at me in the corner of my eye... "Are you okay...kiddo?" "I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm fine!" "You look kinda scared..." "I'm not, d-don't worry!" "Have you never seen a pony bleeding before?" "Of course I did! Like that one time my stepdaddy hit mommy in the face with a hammer and she lost one of her back teeth! Or... when he... shoved a screwdriver in her butt! Or when...when..." She got sad and looked down... "A filly shouldn't remember stuff like that..." "It wasn't my fault! He forced me watch him do that!" "..." If you ever ask me something I didn't regret doing, one of them is killing that asshole... Suddenly, I just see a shadow covering me, as Derpy lands next to me... "Redheart thought I was in one of my days since your blood splattered on me during our flight and gave me these tissues, can you believe that?" She laughed... "You didn't wipe it off with them, did you?" "Of course not!" She put the tissues on the ground and the scalpel... "Where's the painkillers?" "They didn't give me any. I lied by saying I was having a period and it was hurting a lot, but, she just told me the pain will stop soon, so she didn't give me any..." "Dammit..." "I'm sorry..." "Well...First, we have to yank the bullet off with the scalpel, and then, apply pressure in case the bleeding gets strong..." "Okay..." She grabbed the scalpel and I grabbed her hoof... "You don't need to do that..." "Oh...?" I had two reasons to stop her from doing that. One was because I simply was afraid that she would do something wrong and make stuff worse than it already was. Second, I don't believe she would be strong to inflict pain in another pony, even though it would be for a good reason, and I didn't want her to see how a bullet gets removed without a proper surgery. I read a small manual once with pictures of how to treat a gunshot wound in case you have no hospitals nearby, and it isn't easy, neither pretty... Well, there was a hospital right under us, but, you know what I mean... "I don't want you to see this..." "Why not?" "Well, are you strong enough to see a stallion yell in pain as he pulls out a bullet out of his own belly?" "I'm not sure..." "Think about it..." She bit her lip, gazing to the ground, and shivered as she closed her eyes for a moment... "I...I think I can't..." "Then, I'll reccomend you and your daughter to look away...And maybe cover your ears..." "Dinky..." She nodded to her daughter, who immediatelly turned her back and covered her ears. She then did the same... I lay my back down on the ground and inhaled... I grabbed the scalpel with my two hooves, and I slowly moved the tip to the bullet wound... When the tip touched the hole, I felt like if I got stabbed by a syringe, as a huge wave of pain shot around the hole. I grunted in pain as the scalpel slipped out of my hoof and fell on my leg... "Sky?" "I'm fine..." "Is it out?" She looked behind herself... "Not yet..." She closed her eyes again... I grabbed the scalpel and sighed... "Don't pass out..." I whispered to myself... I, once again, inserted the tip of the scalpel slowly, on the wound. I felt like if I was being stabbed by a thousand of syringes at once in the same spot, as the tip went deeper. I kept trying to not yell in pain, letting out short groans, but, when I touched the bullet, I couldn't hold it... --- (Derpy's perspective) I heard the poor stallion behind me cry in pain, as I covered my ears harder. I didn't dare to look back... I felt Dinky come and hug my waist. I hugged back with one leg... --- (Skyblack's perspective) I kept grunting in pain, as my hind legs folded and straightened themselves and I contorted myself. I put the tip right under the bullet and pushed the scalpel down. I felt the bullet slowly coming out, until it popped out, bounced on my leg and hit the ground, making me let out a loud groan as I fell sideways on the ground... I could feel tears flow out of my eyes as I let go of the scalpel and covered the bleeding hole... "A-Are you done?" "Get...the tissue..." "That's what he said..." She grabbed one and gave it to me, I grabbed the tissue and covered the hole... "Apply pressure with me..." We both pushed the tissue against the hole... "C-CAN I HELP?" Dinky asked... "An extra...pair of hooves is always welcome..." She put her hooves onto the tissue as well, as Derpy looked at me puzzled... "Let her feel useful, come on..." "If you say so..." After half a minute, we let go... "Will we need bandages?" Derpy asked... "We need to cover it to avoid any kind of infection..." "Dangit, I should've brought bandages with me..." "What about the other tissue?" Dinky asked... "Good idea, but, we need to strap it onto the hole, somehow..." "Duct tape?" "Maybe, but where?" "Well, I think I can ask for duct tape, or just 'borrow' it like I did to the scalpel..." "If you can..." She nodded and flew back inside the hospital... --- (Derpy's perspective) I flew back inside the hospital, and I saw ponies that I didn't exactly want to meet... "Pinkie, seriously, HOW the HAY did ya sprain yer ankle?" "I already told you I forgot to bend my legs and I fell like a statue!" Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie were on the hospital's couch and Pinkie had her ankle sprained somehow... I tried to walk past them without they seeing me, but... "Oh, Derpy!" I looked at them with my eyes crossed... "Uuh, hi!" "How are ya doin'?" Applejack walked to me and extended me a hoof, I shook it... "I'm fine!" And then Rarity came... "What are you doing here, darling?" "I, uh, I'm in those days where I pee red!" "My goodness, dear, don't say that out loud!" She covered my mouth... "Bunmgh ish truh!" Her hoof muffled my words... She sighed... "Applejack?" "Yeah..." "Get her to the bathroom..." "Why me?" "Go on already!" "Fine, fine..." Applejack grabbed my hoof and told me to come with her... I've always been treated as a retard by all ponies around me. They treated me like if I'm special, and I kind of liked it, but, it was annoying sometimes, because I felt like a foal, and not a grow pony. It wasn't until that one day where I discussed with the elements about letting me live my life without being babysitted all the time. It kind of worked, but, as you saw there, they still think I'm a little filly... Applejack took me to a bathroom stall and told me to sit on the toilet like how Lyra used to sit in benches. She saw Skyblack's blood, and, obviously, thought it was my blood... "Oh mah goodness gracious, wha-" I didn't care for the Elements of Harmony, Celestia or even Luna. Not only I didn't trust them, but, in fact, I've always hated them. I told the Mane Six a lot of times about my abusive boyfriend, and they said that they would investigate, but, they never lived up to their word. I told Celestia once about him and she simply told me to divorce, but, I knew he was going to chase me for life if I did so. And that's what happened...I'm thankful that Skyblack killed him, and now, he was going to take me away from that horrible town... With that explained, I knocked Applejack out with a headbutt, and I took my time to clean the blood from me... "Now, where the heck did I saw duct pape?" I stepped out of the bathroom, and silently went back to the entrance. Peeking out of the corner, I could see duct tape on the deskpony's desk... But, Rarity and Pinkie were still there, waiting for somepony to come and take care of Pinkie's sprained ankle... "Derpy?" A voice came from behind me, making my heart almost come out of my mouth... "Oh my goodness, Whooves, don't scare me like that..." "Sorry..." "And ssssh..." "Wha-why?" "I...I owe Pinkie something and I need to go past her without she seeing me!" "...Is that so?" "What, you don't want to believe me?" "I...will..." "Oh, thank you! So, I need some duct tape because my chair broke..." "I'll grab it, and I'll take you out through the back door..." --- (Skyblack's perspective) I was still pressing the tissue torwards the bullet hole, sitting down and waiting for Derpy with the duct tape... "D-Does it hurt?" "A lot...Specially after the blood gets cold..." "Oh...How long will it take until it, you know, closes?" "Pretty long..." I see a shadow coming from above again... "Sky, we better hurry up, I think we might have ponies onto us..." "What the hell did you do?" "I didn't do anything, except, well, faking stuff pretty badly, but, Whooves might be suspicious about me and, and, we need to move!" "Hold on, what about the duct tape?" "It's here!" She gave it to me, and I quickly sticked it to the tissue... "Okay, good, now we need to go!" She grabbed my hoof... "You're going to just fly us to Christingham?" "No..." Her daughter jumped on her back, "I don't have enough strenght to carry you and my daughter to somewhere so far away..." "Uuuh, mommy?" Dinky pointed to the horizon behind me, I turn around to see a blue silhouette coming torwards, as shouts came from it... "Oh, great..." "What do we do?!" "Fly us out of here!" "You're too heavy, she'll catch up to us!" "Okay, I'll just shoot her in the fa-" I put my hoof in the holster and there was no gun there...I left it in Derpy's house... "Where's your gun?" "I dropped it and left it in your bloody house after I got shot!" "You're kidding me..." "I wish I was..." We were wasting too much time... "Guys...?" Dinky backed up onto her mother, and I hear a thump next to us... "Graymane, you be-...Derpy?!" "Uuuh, yeah?" She looked at her crossed eyed... "What...Are you trying to help him escape?!" "Who?" "This guy!" She points a hoof torwards me... "He's my friend!" "Friend?! Graymane, you have a lot to explain!" "Make me." She flew torwards me, but, I timed a punch to her muzzle and pinned her down to the ground... "I can kill you right now at this very moment, because I don't give a flying feather about you''' 'elements. I don't care how another loss will affect Equestria, because I know you're all liars...You all just want me to die in a shameful way so I can become a joke. A humor story that will be told for years, but I'm not letting that happen, you hear? Show up in front of me again, and the humor story you ponies are trying to make will end with a tragic ending..." "Oh yeah? Well, why don't you just kill me already? Stop being the clichê villain that lets the hero leave on their first battle and just kill me! But, you better be ready to suffer the worst consequences from your life! You don't know what Celestia can do apart from turning you into stone!" "I'm not afraid of her. If I ever piss her off, tell her to bring the best of her army of incompetent guards, but, make sure that she brings incompetent guards that can atleast aim..." "You traitorous piece of...of..." "What, can't get the curse word out? Aww, they're too strong for you?" "Sky..." Derpy puts a hoof onto my shoulder, "Enough...p-please?" "Derpy, you're with him?!" "Dashie, I'm sorry, but, our 'friendship' ends here. I'm tired of you always treating me like I still have mental issues and always wanting to stick your dirty hooves into my life! You and everyony! I got better, so shut up, and let me live my life! I chose trusting him, because he is more trustable than you!" "WHAT?! HE'S...HE'S A BUCKING TRAITOR, YOU GOOF!" "Goof...Nice compliment! It will surely make me change my idea!" "GUYS, STOP!" Dinky yelled behind us, "THIS IS GOING NOWHERE!" I looked to her and then, back to Rainbow Dash... "Tell Celestia to give up...I'm not helping you ponies, and, if this Holder thing is actually true, then tell her I'm never forgiving her for making half of my life a lie. You have no idea how I just felt downright insulted when she told me that..." I let go of her. She got up, and, somewhat as I expected, she turned around and tried to punch me... I grabbed her hoof and wristlocked her. She kneeled while groaning in agony... "You're so stupid..." I said... I let go of her after I felt something snap, making she scream... "YOU BROKE MY HOOF!" She yelled in pain and held her wrist... She kept groaning in pain as I went to Derpy... "Let's get out of here before more of these idiots show up..." "A-Alright..." She extended her wings as I turned around. She held me wrapped her front legs around my shoulder and her daughter jumped on her back... "See ya, chump..." We flew out of there... Episode 4. ---- ''Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Reboot